Splitting Fish
The Splitting Fish (分割の魚, Bunkatsu no sakana) is a Fish Beast that represents Pisces as one of the twelve Zodiac Ingredients, known commonly as Splitting Pisces. It shows itself for a month and then disappears for the rest of the year, making it an extremely rare beast. Aside from the small time it shows itself to the world, it boasts a tremendous amount of power when mixed, making it a very dangerous beast. 'Anatomy' The Splitting Fish is primarily shown split into two different fish, named Calm Pisces and Aggressive Pisces. When mixed together, it shows its true appearance, being a rather lengthy, and somewhat heavy, blue serpent with purple fins that sparkle in the light. Its fins are rather long, being long enough to reach half of its body, with a singular spike protruding from both its elbows. Its stomach seems to be very close to its skin, making it seem as though it doesn't each much. Unlike the majority of fish seen in both Human World and Gourmet World, it shows some human-like features, such as pectorals, and something similar to that of a beard. It has small sharp teeth and piercing red eyes. Calm Pisces is shown to be a small silver fish that glows brilliantly, giving off its own light. It has several fins protruding from its head. A hole can be found on the right side of its head, where the source of the light comes from. Aggressive Pisces is a large brown fish that gives off a menacing appearance. It has hard scales, making it a very sturdy fish. When angered, the fins located near its head opens up, similar to that of a frilled lizard. 'Behavior' When mixed, the Splitting Fish strategically combats whoever "forced" it into reverting to its true appearance so that it could return to being split after it finishes its task. Unlike when split, it is a carnivorous fish that will kill without hesitation. However, it does show a high amount of intelligence when mixed, knowing when it is outmatched and will escape from its battle. Even during the time period it shows itself, it is extremely elusive, being only seen rarely, mixed or otherwise. When split, the Aggressive Pisces displays a very hostile aura, attacking virtually anything that comes near it. It is nowhere near as elusive as its mixed form, or Calm Pisces, but it boasts a huge amount of strength. Calm Pisces, however, is the direct opposite of Aggressive Pisces, being very calm when one were to try to capture it. It eludes its pursuers with relative ease, but it holds a very small amount of strength. When split, if it senses any danger, the fishes will merge together to form the Splitting Fish's true appearance. 'Powers and Abilities' The Splitting Fish is a very strong Fish Beast, being capable of taking out a ship with relative ease and unskilled Bishokuya. Despite the size of its sharp teeth, the teeth are very strong, being able to bite through metal with ease. Its scales are very formidable, being able to resist a large amount of damage from weaker beings. Overall, if one judges its powers based on its appearance, they will surely receive death. Its most notable ability is its process of being able to split into two separate beings and then reforming into its true appearance. It only splits itself when it feels that it is safe enough to do so, and reform itself when it senses danger. Aggressive Pisces possesses the Splitting Fish's strength, while Calm Pisces possesses the Splitting Fish's elusive powers. 'As Food' If one were to try to eat a Splitting Fish when not in its true appearance, they will be poisoned severely, as its meat is rather foul and not consumable. 'Special Preparation Ingredient' Splitting Fish can only be eaten when it is in its true appearance. Despite this, however, it cannot be cooked outright as its exterior is very formidable, requiring it to be cut with an extremely strong knife. When cut open, the Chef must extract the meat and wash it in the water that the Splitting Fish was found in so it soaks up the ocean's salt. Once this has been completed, they burn the meat in 50 degree heat for 2 weeks constantly. If the flame dies out even once, it will become inedible, and poison the consumer. After it has been cooked, it is capable of being eaten. Those that have tried a successfully cooked Splitting Fish have stated that thinking about being able to eat it again causes their stomach to growl heavily and drool without any control over themselves. Category:Zodiac Ingredient Category:Varying Capture Level Category:Fish Beast Category:Original Beasts Category:Original Ingredient Category:Special Preparation Ingredient Category:Beast